


#94: "Full Moon"

by theskywasblue



Series: 100 days, 100 prompts [54]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 07:07:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10566174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theskywasblue/pseuds/theskywasblue
Summary: "They paid for a hunt; not to shoot fish in a barrel."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Once upon a time, kansouame asked me for something really dark, with werewolves. I guess this is kinda it?

“Slim fucking pickings,” one of the men says. “A bitch, some pup, and an old man? You couldn’t find anything better?”

The truck goes over a hard bump, throwing Song into the bars of his cage, drowning out part of the man’s response.

“ - once the moon comes up -”

Dirty fingers slip through the gap in the tarp, and brush up against Song’s leg. He’s never seen the woman living the in the cage next to his by more than this, and maybe the glimpse of an eye in the darkness, but she’s been singing to him for three days, and he’s learned to recognize her scent over the dirt, blood, and horseflesh scent of the old barn.

“They paid for a hunt,” the first voice says again. “Not to shoot fish in a barrel.”

The truck rattles to a stop for what seems like forever; then it turns a corner, and keeps moving. Song has no idea how far they are from the barn, how far he is from home; he only knows how close he is to danger. He reaches out and touches the woman’s questing fingers, wraps his hand around them.

“When the moon rises, you have to run,” she tells him, her voice rasping against the tarp that covers her cage. “You have to run as fast as you can. No matter what. As soon as you see the moon.”


End file.
